


Don't Starve - WX-78 x Reader - System Overload

by RinioChan



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinioChan/pseuds/RinioChan
Summary: WX-78 x whatever gender reader, just a thing i add to from time to time. its really not good but i hope u enjoy!





	1. an odd encounter

"Say pal, you don't look so good. Better find something to eat before night falls."

\---

You sit up with a start and look around you. Oh my god. You're stranded in a forest. How did you get here? You were just in your bedroom when all of a sudden it got dark and you felt as though you had gotten knocked out; and what was that about finding something to eat? That sounds like a good idea, the sun was already setting.

Wherever you ended up thank goodness there were a lot of berry bushes and carrots about! You gathered all of the carrots and began to pick the berries off of the bushes when all of a sudden the bush began to shake. You backed up a bit, cautious of what ever could be within the leaves. You stood silently with your hands full of carrots when suddenly you heard...gobbling? A Gobbler sprang out of the bush! This could be an amazing feast of you could get your hands on him! You quickly looked around for a weapon and found some sticks and some flint and quickly crafted a spear and went after the succulent bird. 

"You're gonna be my dinner buddy!!" you shouted at him as you sprinted behind him. After a few minutes of chasing him around the forest you thought enough was enough and you threw the spear towards the Gobbler as hard as you could. You heard a clang followed by something hitting the ground. Score!! You ran over to claim your delicious prize when you saw that what you hit was bronze and human shaped and...metal...OH MY GOD YOU FOUND and speared A ROBOT.


	2. mysterious machine

You carefully walk up to the bronze machine, unsure on how to feel about the situation. It wasn't moving. Is it dead? Knocked out? Obsolete? You kneel down to touch its chest plate very slowly, making sure it wouldn't attack you in the case that it was still awake and alive.   
Just before you make contact he quickly sits up and points a Whirly Fan in your direction. "COMBAT ENGAGED" he speaks, making you jump.   
"No! No no no no no!! I don't want to hurt you please! I just wanted to make sure you were alright!" you reach over and pick up your spear that you had thrown moments before.   
"I was the one that threw this. I was trying to get a Gobbler i'm so sorry!! Are you hurt?" the automation looks himself over, from his limp black metallic arms to his bronze feet and noticed a dent on his side.   
"COMBAT ROUTINE FAILED. ERROR: MINOR INJURY" he says, running his hand over his dent. You lean down and run your hand over it yourself. He's freezing cold but you're still very worried. "It doesn't look too bad. I think you'll be alright with just a little rest."   
You look around and notice its getting a bit dark. "Some rest...by a fire...do you have any wood to get one started by chance?" He grabs his backpack and pulls out several giant pieces of wood. "Ah, this is perfect! Thank you uh..." "WX-78" he interrupts. "W-wx-78..." You look into his eyes. They're pitch dark holes in his face just like his mouth. There is somehow some emotion in his face even though his face is metal. Just when you realized you were staring, WX-78 says "REST IS REQUIRED TO BEGIN THE HUMAN HEALING PROCESS. ARE YOU PREPARED TO DEPART FROM THIS AREA FOR THE NIGHT?" You jump once again at his metallic voice. "A-ah um yeah!! We can head out. Do you have a camp built?" "AFFIRMATIVE" he responds. "Then I guess we can head out!" you say with a nervous grin.   
You grab up the wood while he grabs his backpack and you both set out for shelter at your new home.


	3. home sweet home

You found a nice, safe area surrounded by berry bushes, trees and rabbit holes and began to build your shelter. You both built plenty of wood walls and checkerboard flooring so the shelter looked at least a little bit like home. You would often glance over at WX-78 to see if he was alright, or to check if he was well equipped with supplies, but found yourself staring at him and noticing his beautiful craftsmanship a little too often. 

About an hour later you and WX had finished the shelter, remembering to include the necessities like a fire pit, a few chests, a farm, a drying rack, and a few other miscellaneous things. 

"THIS SEEMS LIKE AN ADEQUATE SHELTER" WX says, looking towards you. "IT SEEMS THAT WE MAKE A GOOD TEAM, YOU AND I." His statement surprises you. Does he really think that? Was he programmed to just think working together means that people are a good team? Either way, you were flattered that he thought you two worked together well. "You think so? I'm glad to hear it!" You say, smiling at him. You look back down to the dent on his side. You had completely forgotten!

"We should really do something about that dent...here, i'll start a fire and see what I can do." You walk over to the chest that held all of the spare wood and started up a fire. "Come here, WX-78." He walks over to you a bit unsteadily and sits right beside you. So close that you can feel how cold his body is. "Alright uh...just lay on your side so I can...see the dent better..." you say shakily. You were nervous to even think about having to touch him. You weren't exactly scared to rather...a bit excited to? You found WX-78 fascinating in many ways, and being able to get an even closer look at him made you close to ecstatic.

He lays on his side and props his head up on his arm, fully exposing the dent you had made. It was just a simple dent, nothing to be truly concerned about, you could just make a hammer and straighten it out...but you weren't exactly satisfied with the small amount of time you got to see him up close.

You ran your fingers across his side and over his bolts and screws. They were sharp, but not sharp enough to cut you. He was freezing cold, but being close to the fire was warming him up a little bit thankfully. He looks down at you and watches you examine his body as if you were studying out of a book.

"CAN YOU FIND A SOLUTION TO MY INJURY?" he says in his usual loud robotic noise, making you jump several inches into the air. "A-AH HAHA YEAH UH...I CAN STRAIGHTEN IT OUT GIMME ONE SECOND..." you quickly stand up and awkwardly jog over to the chests to get the materials you needed to make a hammer. What are you thinking? He's a robot that could easily murder you with no remorse but here you are, ogling over him. You need to snap out of it and realize the situation your in. A life or death one. With a robot. In a forest. Where monsters lurk around every corner. That's what you need to focus on.

After you've made the hammer you needed you walked back over to WX and held him still while you carefully hammered out his dent. You could feel him staring at you the whole time, but you had to resist looking back. You had to get over these silly feelings before they got out of hand!

Once the dent was equal with the rest of his body you set the hammer to the side and looked at him. "Alright WX, you're all better." He sits up and runs his hand over his side where the dent used to be. He looks you right in the eyes and you get a bit nervous. "I-is it alright? Do you feel any b--" he cuts you off with a tight hug. His arms are strangely but comfortably warm from being by the fire. You timidly return the hug to the robot, blushing brightly.

Maybe you can split your focus.

Just a little bit.


	4. is it obvious...?

Okay fine fine, maybe a lot a bit.

It's been a couple months since you started your expedition with WX78, and you both have been getting along swimmingly. Plenty of food, great shelter, good armor and weapons, and a Alchemy Engine. The world is in your hands, while you twiddle your thumbs on said hands looking at your survival partner. 

WX78 has proven to be smart, strong, and...as caring as a robot can be. You've been together through thick and thin. Countless hound attacks and bouts of insanity. You stayed by each others side through it all. You haven't been able to get him off your mind since you discovered you had feelings for this hunk of metal...

but he couldn't ever love you back. You're a human. You've heard him mumble about...not liking them too much. Mainly to plants, which you found odd but, nevertheless, it downed your spirits.

You sat in the entrance of your tent as the sun went down while WX78 was cooking meat on the fire pit. You watched him while he worked, turning the meat while it cooked. As usual, he worked silently. You felt closer to him in moments like these. He looked softer and more approachable somehow, even though his expressions can't change.

You didn't realize you were staring until he looked up at you with both pieces of freshly cooked meat in his hands. You felt your face flush and he tilted his head. 

"IS SOMETHING THE MATTER? ARE YOU FEELING ILL?"

"Oh! No, uh, no no nothing...i'm alright i'm feeling fine..." you turn your head and cover your face, feeling yourself blush more. 

He comes over and looks your face over closely. Maybe too closely. You could feel his cold metallic plating cooling off your skin.

"YOU SEEM TO BE ALRIGHT PHYSICALLY. YOU HAVE BEEN BEHAVING ODD RECENTLY. FOR A HUMAN"

He stands up and hands you your meal, which you begin to eat right away.

"ALMOST AS IF..."

You look up at him.

"YOU'VE BEEN EXPERIENCING THOSE. ODD ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR ME."

You choke on your food.


	5. hurt

"I...I don't..." you swallow the food in your mouth and clear your throat. No, he must be joking. Can robots joke? You don't know anything about his vocabulary or abilities you were always too shy to ask. You just stare at him, and he stares at you with the dark holes that are his eyes. In this moment and in this moment only, he looks. A little scary. 

"I ONLY KID. A FUNNY JOKE AMONGST HUMANS, YES? HA HA" He yells out. 

"Oh, haha... yeah! Humans joke about things like that all the time!" You reply. You can hear your own unsteadiness in your voice. Was it relief? Or was it fear that he would say--

"I MEAN, HUMANS AND SUPERIOR ROBOTIC BEINGS COULD NOT SUSTAIN A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP WITH ONE ANOTHER. IT IS A TRULY FOOLISH IDEA TO EVEN ATTEMPT." 

That.

You clear your throat again, feeling like you'll cry any moment now. "Y...yeah it's...a silly idea...isn't it...?" You pick up another piece of your meal with a shaky hand. At this point you just feel. So defeated. Why would you even THINK that you could get with a robot you met in the woods you don't even know how you GOT here and you really thought you would find love? You really are just a foolish... human... aren't you...

Tears form in your eyes and you do your best to hold them back. You really don't want WX to see. Then he would really know how you felt. You cough out a sob and he looks over.

"ARE YOU... CRYING? ARE YOU FEELING SADNESS?" he asks you, continuing to stare as he was before.

"No!! No i'm just... this meat has... a little spice to it! Haha!" You cough out.

"WE DID NOT ADD ANY SOURCE OF SPICE TO THE MEAT" He coldly replies and moves next to you.

You're shaking, you're sad, and now of course because of this robot, you're blushing. Great. Great! What next.

"YOU CAN. NOTIFY ME IF YOU AREN'T FEELING WELL. I UNDERSTAND HUMANS FEEL VARIOUS EMOTIONS. I DO NOT KNOW THE REASON YOU ARE FEELING UPSET, BUT I AM..."HERE FOR YOU""

A tear rolls down your face as he leans in and hugs you.

You hug him back tightly and begin to sob.

**Author's Note:**

> importing this story from wattpad, so the first couple chapters are stinky. sorry!


End file.
